Kenshin meets InuYaSha
by kabedatta
Summary: Kenshin Hemura wakes up in the world of inuyash and they fight Miraku and Kagato


Kenshin meets Inu-Ya-Sha  
Kenshin Hemura woke to find himself in a strange new surroundings. He stood up and brushed the dirt off of his pants. And the next thing he new, a creature like person was and was smelling him, the creature was Inu-Ya- sha.  
"He looks like an ally of Miraku. Where are you from stranger?" Inu-Ya- Sha asked Kenshin with deep suspicion.  
"My name is Kenshin Hemura. I am from Japan. Now may I ask who you are? I do I do." Said Kenshin.  
"Why you don't know who I am? I am the great Inu-Ya-Sha! The mighty half demon. I am trying to find Miraku, could you be of any assistance? Kenshin was it?" Inu-Ya-Sha said in a very calm and cool voice.  
May I ask who this Miraku is? I have never heard of him, sorry I couldn't be of any help finding him." Kenshin said.  
"Why, you don't know who Miraku is? Everyone knows he is a horrible, and very dangerous demon, and he is after the sheecon jewel. WE are out to stop him." Said a very shocked Shippo. "We are."  
Inu-Ya-Sha interrupts "And I am going to claim the sheecon jewel to make myself a full fledged demon, too!"  
"Hay, maybe the sheecon jewel can take me back to Japan." Kenshin said as he lowered his head.  
"But only after we defeat Miraku and I become a full fledged demon."  
"Inu-Ya-Sha what about Kagome? Are you going to just take the chance of killing her again? Remember what happened last time you had a taste of being a full demon." Shippo quickly responded, "Remember there are no guaranties that you won't kill us all."  
There were a few minuets of silence before Keshin yelled out "Watch yourself!" as he pushed Inu-Ya-Sha out of the way of a speeding arrow. "Kagato!"  
"Who is Kagato?" Shippo asked out of confusion, still trying to figure out what had just perspired.  
"Kagato is a very skilled swordsman that is after me." Kenshin said as he drew his sword. "He has been searching for me for about five years now, and even though I know I can defeat him I have taken a vow to never kill again. I fear that if I face him in battle that I will have to unleash the manslayer once again and be forced to break my vow. Maybe even to never recover from the manslayer that lies within. Now prepare for battle!"  
"Shippo go hide! I don't want Kagome getting mad at me if you are killed, or heart." Inu-Ya-Sha said.  
As Shippo went to hide Kagato came out from hiding amongst the trees and Miraku followed him. Once the fiends showed themselves a bright silver arrow went whizzing between Kenshin and Inu-Ya-Sha's heads. It was the arrow of Kagome.  
"Kagome go hide, find somewhere safe! I will have the help of Kenshin here. Now Go!" Inu-Ya-Sha ordered.  
Kenshin and Inu-Ya-Sha then charged at the two foes before them. Out of nowhere M9iraku held up a little half demanded girl. "Stop where you are or your sister gets it!" Miraku ordered.  
That ain't my sister the two warriors said simultaneously. "Ah, but Inu-Ya-Sha, it is your sister. She is the last born of your clan. You know what that means. Nothing can be allowed to happen to her, or your family will be destroyed! If she goes of unnatural causes and you could have done something about it your family comes to an end, along with all the ones you care for!" Miraku stated.  
"Well, Miraku, that will be extremely hard for you to carry out, seeing how you no longer have her!" Inu-Ya-sha declared.  
Kenshin had snuck up behind him and taken the girl from his possession, but was soon confronted by Kagato. "Kagato, why are you doing this? Not even you could allow such a thing be portrayed, not even you will reduce yourself to using a girl to your advantage! Kagato, if you help me save this girl I will give you the fight you so desperately want." Kenshin said as a last result.  
"Fine, challenge conditions excepted, nothing becomes of the girl and we will do battle." Kagato said.  
Once the girl was safely in Kagome's care the fight was on. Inu-Ya-Sha charged at Miraku as Miraku quickly evaded the attack. Then with a swift strike of Inu-Ya-Sha's Tetsaiga Miraku fell to his knees. Then with one last swing of the tetsaiga Miraku was no more.  
Then the fight between Kenshin and Kagato was on. Their swords clashed and their fists flew, and it began to look grim for Kenshin, but then Kenshin pulled out his sheath and began to fight using both his sheath and sword, with his swift blows and his mighty counter attacks, in the end Kagato fell to the feet of Kenshin, and kenshin never even had to break his vow to never kill.  
"Why have you been wanting to kill me all of this time anyway?" Kenshin asked wanting to finally find out.  
"I was wanted to say that I am the best swordsman in all of Japan, but I haven't become as skilled as you have, obviously. There is nothing for me to say now, other than please finish me.I no longer deserve to live." Kagato said as he kneeled before Kenshin.  
"Everyone deserves to live, everyone is entitled to a second chance, as I was." Kenshin said with words of wisdom and experience.  
  
The End  
  
I hope that you liked my first fanfic. If you did than I will write some more, if not, I will write only a few more hoping that they are b 


End file.
